Naruto, The Leviathan Sennin
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: The third Hokage asked Anko to take in a eight year old boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The was just like Anko because he was found inside one of Orochimaru's labs. He has a curse mark on his neck and how will Anko take care of this eight year old and how will he grow to become the Leviathan Sannin? This is a Naruto/Anko/Harem story and rating M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Hokage-sama you asked for us to come here?" Kurenai was the first to ask them with her eyes looked over at everyone. In the room was the Hokage along with her and her best friend which happened to be Anko.

The two of them didn't know why he had summoned them only they had hoped nothing was wrong. They were both were ranked Chunin while Anko was going soon be rank Tokubetsu Jonin.

"Yes, I would like if Anko here would take care of someone. He would be living with you at your home and you will be taking care of him." Both women stared at him shocked because of that kind of request.

"Anko-chan isn't the kind of person that would be good at taking care of someone like that at all." Kurenai pointed out which he just shook his head.

"In this case she is the perfect one for him because we found him in a lab." He told them before got up out of the chair and moved to the window. "He was inside one of my ex-student's labs and also he had a level two curse mark on his neck." He finished.

"So that bastard kept making these and what do you mean by a level two?" Anko asked confused while her voice was filled with hate.

She hated her old sensei and she wished she could have killed him even if she did know that she was no match for him. She may want to kill him even so she had known she couldn't, he was too strong for her. She did want to know more about this person that they had found inside one of his labs.

"Unlike yours his curse mark has two levels and the second level turns his body into whole new thing with two black feather wings coming out of his back. He also grows two large horns and color of his body changes as well." The Hokage had told them.

"He is still young and only eight years old, there is also one thing you need to know. He is the host of the Kyuubi and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. There few things I'm going to be telling you and you are not allowed to speak of ever again or I'll have to kill you for breaking laws." He warned the both of them.

"Naruto is the son of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and he is someone that I had failed. I should have kept him more safe yet this village forced me to be unable to help the poor boy because of who he is. They fear the Kyuubi so much that this village looks at him like he is the very monster." Old man just shook his head once more.

"There is one more thing because it seems my ex-student also did things to his body in order for him to gain a bloodline. We don't know what this bloodline really is only that he can control winds around him." He told them before he looked at both women mainly at Anko.

"Will you let him stay with you and take care of him Anko?" He asked her.

"Yes, he can stay but I don't really make enough money for taking care of a growing gaki like that." She lowly told him.

"Don't worry I'll be giving you a monthly amount of money for him and just make sure you don't spend it all too fast." He told her and she quickly thanked him. "Let's go see him because he should be awake now."

The Hokage started to lead the two of them to the hospital where Naruto was being kept at for tests. When he walked into Naruto's room they could see he was just sitting on his bed staring back at them.

"Hello there Naruto and these two women are ones that I want you to meet. You will be living with one of them starting today." The old man softly told him.

He looked down at the blonde haired boy which he just shook his head because he felt like he failed him so badly. He should have been there to keep him safe and to make sure no one could take him away like his student had done so.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and it's nice to meet you Naruto." Kurenai was the first one to talk to him.

Naruto looked at her because he didn't understand why she would wear a dress like that. He had found the dress to be odd and bit silly to wear which caused a small laugh to come from his young lips

"You wear a strange outfit do you know that Miss Kurenai?" He asked her which Anko laughed hard.

"I guess she does gaki and my name is Anko Mitarashi. I'll be the one that will be taking care of you from now on." She pointed out to him.

Naruto looked her over and noticed the curse mark which he just glared at because it was same like his. He had the same link to that bastard like he had and he just looked even more at her and the outfit she was wearing.

"You have the same mark and your outfit shows too much. Do you do that kind of part time as well as being a shinobi?" He asked her which she just blushed before she glared at him.

"If you ever say that again I swear I going to hurt you. I do not do that kind of thing and there is nothing wrong with my outfit." She told him yet she looked at his eyes. She could see so much pain in his eyes.

She had known that kind of look because she had seen herself in the mirror with the same kind of look. She did know there was nothing that could make that pain go away and she didn't want him to live that kind of life. That was when she realized she was glad the Hokage had asked her to take care of him.

She was the best choice when it came to someone taking care of him. She had been where he was and she had known just what he was feeling like. She moved over to the bed and sat down beside him. She did something that shocked both Kurenai and the Hokage. She pulled Naruto into her chest and moved her arms around him to hold hm.

Naruto didn't fight it even if he didn't know why she had done that. He just moved his arms around her and he enjoyed the warmth that he was feeling. It was all too new to him and he didn't understand it at all, he didn't understand what this kindness meant. He just wanted to keep feeling the warmth that he was being given by Anko.

"You aren't alone anymore Naruto-kun and you never need to hold it in anymore either. I'm here for you from now on so don't forget that." She told him. He just simply nodded his head against her breasts.

Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes because her friend was doing something that was nothing like her at all. She didn't know if she should be shocked or happy that Anko was acting this way around Naruto.

"Why don't you take him back to his new home now and that way he can get used to living there sooner." The Hokage told Anko.

"Do you want to go see your new home now Naruto-kun?" She asked him which she earned another nod into her breasts. "Then off we go and no being a slow poke ok?" She asked which only got another nod from him.

She moved off the bed and started to walk over to the door which Naruto slowly followed after her. He was still unsure of everything even so he wasn't going to trust anyone right away because of his past. He did also know that this woman had seem to be very friendly and he could tell by her eyes that she had the same kind of pain that he did.

When the two of them left the room Kurenai looked over at the old man. "Do you really think this is a good idea? I just hope that Anko-chan can handle what she is getting herself into like that because sometimes she doesn't think first." Kurenai told him.

"I think they will end up helping each other and she really is the only one that can truly look after him." He said to her.

With Naruto when he finally got to Anko's small one-bedroom house. They walked inside yet his eyes just looked around the place. He could tell it was on the small size even so it had a very nice and warm feel to the place.

"How about I cook you something to eat?" She asked which she only got a nod of his head.

She moved into the small kitchen to start cooking while he just sat down on the couch inside the living room. He didn't know where else to go because this was the first time he had ever been inside this place.

He just stayed there till she had called him to the kitchen to eat, he just sat down at the table with his eyes staring at the food. He didn't know if she was good or bad at cooking only that she had made food just for him. He started to taste it only to find that it had tasted very good which he started to eat even more of it.

"Do you enjoy my cooking that much Naruto-kun." She slowly teased him.

"Yes, it's very good thank you." He replied back not bothered by her tease.

Once she was done eating she looked at him who was still in the middle of eating. "When you're done why don't you go to bed? Only one bedroom and it to the right of the kitchen. I'll be taking a nice bath." She got up from the table and headed to the bathroom in order to take her nice long bath.

Naruto was too young to care that there is only one bed and he was too focused on eating to even pay mind to it. When he got done with his food he placed both of their dishes in the sink and headed for the bedroom in order to sleep. He had one very long day and wanted to finally get a chance to rest.

He looked around the bedroom he noticed that there was really only one large size bed with one large wooden dresser. He also could see many photos on the wall with her and other women he didn't know who they were. He did spot few with Kurenai in them which he had just met her today along with Anko.

He turned off the light and slowly got into bed where he rested his head on one of the two pillows in the middle of the bed. He just let out a long yawn before he let his sleepy small eyes close to the world.

He started to wake up when he felt someone touch him and he could feel their arms around his body. "Anko-chan you seem a lot smaller tonight." The voice asked which he realized this wasn't Anko at all.

He quickly opened his eyes and pushed the person away from him which pushed against two large soft things which he realized were breasts. "Just who in the world are you!" He yelled while trying push her away from him.

She was pushed off the bed and she looked to see the lights come on and Anko standing there with a towel around her body still wet. "I think I forget to tell you about what's going on Yugao-chan because Naruto-kun is going to be living with us." Anko told her with a giggle.

"Who in this woman and why are you giggling like that?" He looked at her. His eyes looked before he covered his eyes up.

He didn't want see her almost naked which she just laughed harder before she walked over to dresser to place a black bra and panties on. She then placed a long white t-shirt on before she sat down on the bed beside him.

"You can open your eyes now little gaki." She told him with a smirk on her face.

She had explained to both of them what was going on and that Yugao lived with her. Naruto nodded and looked over at the woman on the floor. She was wearing a silk blue nightgown that barely covered her body at all.

She had very long purple hair and warm brown eyes that he had stared deeply at. He didn't know why he felt warm in her eyes only that he did. He just moved to help her up to her feet and he sat down on the bed once more.

"Let's get some rest and don't try anything funny Naruto-kun." She teased him before she lay down on the left side.

"I'm eight what are you talking about." He asked her.

He moved in the middle and hugged Anko with his head on her neck to sleep. He enjoyed this warmth even if he didn't understand it at all. Yugao just looked at Anko who just shrugged over at her. She moved to take the right side with her eyes looking back over at Anko's eyes.

When the two of them woke up they had noticed that Naruto was gone which worried Anko big time. They moved to the kitchen to see he was just finished making food for them.

"What are you doing little one?" Yugao asked him while she moved over to him.

"Cooking everyone food so sit down at table." He ordered which both women listened.

They sat down at the table while he did his best to place food on the plates which Yugao helped him. He just glared at her which she had found to be very cute, she let out a giggle. She couldn't help it because it was very cute in her eyes.

They watched him start to cut apple into pieces before he started to bite his thumb, once he was done Anko thought he was going summon a snake. When the smoke cleared the only thing they seen was a winged serpent staring at him. Its wings were the color of a rainbow before it started to eat the pieces of apples.

Naruto moved to sit down at the table before he started to eat his food. The three of them had breakfast together while they looked at him. They didn't know what to think only that they both had agreed on that he needed new clothes.

"Once we get done eating and dressed why don't we take you clothes shopping?" Anko asked him, her eyes stared at his rags he had on.

"No need for that because I already got him new clothes." The voice come from the window where a Inu mask Anbu was standing.

"Kakashi what are you doing in my house?" Anko glared at him while Yugao try to cover herself up.

She was wishing she didn't wear what she was wearing yet she watched Naruto get out of his sit and go to her. He moved to sit on her lap which helped cover her areas that the silk nightgown didn't cover very well up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Yugao whispered into his ear which he smiled.

"I'm here to give him clothes and his katana back. It's only fair that I help take care of him because he is my sensei's son. I know Minato and Kushina would hurt me if I didn't at least try to help." Kakashi admitted with a smile.

"Wait he's Kushina-sensei's son?" Yugao was shocked to hear that. She looked at Naruto who just stared back up at her. She couldn't believe that he was her old sensei's son and she just smiled.

"Yup and you aren't allowed to tell anyone else so watch it." Kakashi warned him before he placed the clothes on sword on the ground. "Time for me to go on a mission and I'll see you later but I didn't know you two lived together." He smirked under his mask at the many dirty thoughts in his head.

"Just get lost already." Anko told him and he just left right after.

She wasn't happy that he had found out about that they lived together and he better not tell anyone or she should cut his balls off. "Why don't you help Naruto clean up with a bath while I put his clothes away?" Anko asked Yugao who just nodded her head.

"I don't need help…" Naruto had bit of blush on his face which both women found cute.

"It's ok I'll still help you." Yugao picked him up and headed for the bathroom while Naruto only wished he could run away.

He looked at the wing serpent for him yet she just moved to lay down on the table to sleep. She didn't want to help her partner at the moment because she was too sleepy to care. Her rainbow wings moved to cover herself to hide from the sunlight.

When they got inside the bathroom Naruto was placed down on the floor. "It will be fine and it's ok to share a bath with me." She told him with a smile on her face.

She helped him out of his rages before she placed him in the bath once the water was ready for him. She took her clothes off as well and joined him, he moved to sit down on her lap while they were in bath together.

She helped clean him up while he just wished she didn't help him at all. Once they were done Anko walked in with new clothes and both of them helped him get changed which he really hated because he didn't need any help doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

BartWLevis – Maybe.

Rayne Arianna Maranochi – Don't worry I don't plan on having him be too mature because you see much of his innocent in this chapter.

Hellwalker – This leviathan is from Final Fantasy and is a winged serpent.

* * *

"Time for me to go to work and you two have fun. Just don't have too much fun now without me." Yugao told them once she was changed into her normal outfit. She was still a Chunin and had much work to do with her team today and she did know that Anko had the day off.

"You aren't allowed to go yet Yugao-chan. You know better than to leave without giving me something first." Anko told her while she walked over to her.

Yugao just smiled because she did forget all about that with everything that had happened. She just watched Anko slowly walk over to her while her eyes stared at her body. She did enjoy seeing her naked and she did wish that she didn't have clothes on.

She moved her mouth to claim the younger woman's mouth which they shared a long goodbye kiss. She watched Yugao leave the house while Naruto just stared at them confused which she just gave him a long laugh.

She could understand why he was confused because he was still only eight years old and still young to the world. She did have to tell him to keep what he had seen a secret because not many people had known about their love life which was limited to only few female friends and none of their male friends had known about it.

"What do you want to do today?" Anko asked him.

"I just want to train already." He told her which she just looked at him.

She didn't know if it was wise for him to train even so she did know he was already a shinobi even if not Konoha shinobi. She did plan on taking him to the school next month once it started even if he was already pass student level because of her ex-sensei. Her eyes just kept looking at him because this boy was glowing on her fast.

"Sure I guess we can do some training together." She told him.

The two of them left the house once she was finally dressed in her normal outfit. When they stopped it was a training grounds where they could see two women there. One was much older than the younger one yet both had red fang marks on their cheeks.

"Hello Hana-chan and Tsume-chan." Anko cheerfully waved over to them.

The two of them walked up to them yet Tsume just stared at Naruto. Naruto just glared back at the staring which caused the older woman to laugh. "This gaki has guts I'll give him that and just who is it? He does look like someone I seen before." Tsume asked Anko.

"Naruto Uzumaki and he's going to living with me." Tsume eyes widen when she heard that name.

She couldn't believe Kushina's son was still alive and she had no idea that he was even alive at all. When she heard that he went missing two years ago it was something that scared her badly and she had given up hope that he was still alive. It was two years without any clues yet she didn't even think anyone even bothered to look for him.

"So you are finally back home Naruto-kun?' Tsume asked him with a smile.

"I guess so and can we start training? I need something to do already." Naruto told Anko which she just shook her head.

"Fine gaki we can start already." She still looked down at him.

"Good then I'll summon Lev-chan." Before he could say anything he was cut off.

"Mommy!" The little winged serpent called out that was around his neck.

"Yes, mommy Motoko-chan." Naruto told her before he moved away from everyone. He needed much more room if he was going to summon the boss winged serpent.

When he had enough room he then bitten his thumb and summoned the boss of the winged serpents which was a massive sized wing serpent. She had large beautiful rainbow wings with a tail that seem to go on for miles. She was flying in the air then moved closer to Naruto with her mouth right up against him.

"Why have you called me little one?" She asked him before she stared over at everyone. She didn't know these people because she never seen them before.

"I wanted to train because I am bored. I need something to do and you can train me so it's all good then." He told her with a smile.

"You really can be a pain sometimes do you know that? I was right in the middle of my dinner when you summoned me." She asked him yet she was happy to see him again.

"Mommy!" Motoko yelled before she lay down on her mother's head. She was happy to see her mother even if she had seen her only short a while ago before Naruto summoned her.

"How do you plan on doing training with her Naruto-kun. She could hurt you badly if something wrong happens with your training." Anko asked once she got over being shocked by what she was seeing.

The wing serpent made her sensei's own summon look tiny because she couldn't believe it. She didn't even know how someone his age could summon a boss like that yet he did it. She started to wonder just how far he would in his life as a shinobi.

"I have many ways to train with him and when he's older I'll start his sage training as well. Also I would never hurt him no matter what and I don't know who you even are." The winged serpent told her which she just hissed at her as well.

"Ok, no need to get angry now. I was just asking. I'm the one that taking care of him from now on." Anko said while waving her hands in front of her.

"I think Lev-chan likes you Anko-chan!" Naruto happily yelled which caused both to look at him like he was crazy.

"I don't think that is the case little Naruto-kun." Tsume told him with a smirk. Tsume did enjoy seeing his innocent and cuteness that he had about him.

"Nonsense it is because just look at them they look so happy." Naruto smiled before he just moved to start training.

"Sometimes I think I going to have to worry about him a lot." Anko pointed out while they watched him and his summon train.

At first the training was just using his wind control bloodline yet when he started to fly in the air everyone stared shocked. That he could really fly with his bloodline which made him one deadly person and he would be one deadly shinobi in the future because of that gift of his.

Once the training at ended both leviathan and Motoko left in cloud of smoke leaving Naruto along with the three women and dogs. He just walked over to them while panting for air because he had gone all out in the training for his age.

"You trained for long time little Naruto-kun and you seem to still have much left in you." Tsume teased with a smirk.

"I can go even longer but I don't want to right now." He told her even if he looked away while doing it.

"I think it's time for us to go see the Hokage and thank you for the nice talking Hana-chan. I'll see you soon." Anko smirk over at her friend before she took Naruto's hand.

They are started to head for the Hokage Tower while the two other women watched them go with their own through going inside their head. Tsume was just glad that Kushina's son was alive and well even if Anko told them what had happened with him and that snake bastard.

When they got to the tower Anko told him to wait outside which he started to see a woman who had a headband that wasn't Konoha sign. He started to walk over to her while his blue eyes looked her over trying to figure out who she was or why she was here. He may have been eight years old yet he did know much come it came to being a shinobi and fighting just not much of anything else.

She had long blonde hair tied with bandages and dark eyes which almost looked like catlike in a way. He stopped when she looked over at him which she just smiled at him because she was here waiting outside for her leader's talk with the Hokage to get done with.

"Why are you here? You aren't from this village and do you have a reason to be here?" Naruto asked her.

"Why aren't you a little cutie and my leader is talking to your Hokage about things." Yugito told him before she moved down on her knees to look at him. "Why are you here all alone like this?" She asked back to him.

"The person taking care of me had to go see the old man. So I'm here waiting for her to get back from talking to him." He told her.

"Why aren't you in there with your boss?" He asked her while staring at her eyes.

"I was asked to look around the village but I picked to wait out here." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Why not look around? Good food here you know." He told her.

"Maybe I will…" Before she finished Naruto moved behind her.

She started to stand up only to feel him pushing her with his hands on her ass. She realized he didn't mean anything bad because his size made it the only way he could push her forward. She just let him push her before she started to walk followed by them. He then started to lead her around the village.

He showed her the Hokage heads and where he went school. He stopped at the ramen stand which he just looked at it. Yugito could hear his stomach growl which caused her to let out a cute little giggle.

"You didn't just hear that because it had never happened." Naruto told her with a blush on his face.

"o, yes it did and let's go inside." She took his hand and started to lead him inside to sit down at the counter.

When the old man seen Naruto he couldn't believe his eyes that he was alive and back inside the village. "Naruto you are alive?" He asked still shocked by what he was seeing.

"Yup, it been long time and I need food." He told the old man.

Old man nodded and took both of their orders before he started to cook the food for them while he noticed his daughter. She looked at Naruto before she started to rub her eyes because she couldn't believe what she was seeing just like her dad.

"You're really alive little Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked him.

"Yup and I'm home even have someone taking care of me now." He them before they looked at Yugito.

Yugito wave her hands no to them because she wasn't anyone's mother and she wasn't one taking care of Naruto. She looked down at Naruto who had just grinned to him because he did enjoy putting jokes or teasing people.

"No, the one that's taking care of me is named Anko." Both of them paled and looked down at her.

"Are you sure that's her name because if it true you are doomed…." He told her while cooking their food.

"She seems like a nice person so I'm happy." He told them back.

"What have you done today?" Yugito was the one to ask him that.

"I trained with my very own summon animal Leviathan-chan!" He happily yelled.

" **Did that little kid just say leviathan because that was the old man very own summon. I not heard that name in so many years and to think this kid has the sage's very own animal summon."** Nibi had told her.

"I see training? So you going grow up big and strong then little Naruto-kun? Maybe you'll end up marrying this woman beside you." Ayame teased him which Yugito glared at her.

"I'm too young for that stuff I'm only eight!" Naruto blushed and hide his head by pushing it against Yugito's chest.

"Seems you two are close aren't you?" The old man added in.

"I just met her today but she does smell nice." He said without thinking.

" **Kitten seems someone got a crush on you and maybe when he's older you can suck his dick all night long."** Nibi joked to her.

" _That's not funny and he's just a kid also not from my village. So I may never see him again after today."_ Yugito stated back to the neko.

"Seems you think she smells good. So cute isn't it dad?" Ayame asked him yet he just nodded his head back.

Naruto had eaten his food while being teased the whole time which he didn't like at all. He did enjoy seeing Yugito smiling because of all of it. When they got done eating she had tried to pay but old man said it was on the house.

"There you are and this has to be Yugito?" They turned around to see the Hokage along with few people.

He was with Anko who had glared down at him and the Raikage which he just looked over at Yugito. He didn't know why she was with Naruto even so he was glad that she had a smile on her face because it had been long time since she seen her smile.

"Who in the world said you could run off like that? We were looking all over for you do you know that?" Anko asked him.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to show Yugito-chan around. Also I was bored waiting outside so I needed something to do." Naruto told her and hide his face in Yugito's lower back.

"Next time wait for us to know before you do things like that ok? Anko here was worried about you.' The third Hokage told him with a smile.

"Sure." He agreed back.

"It's time to go Yugito-chan and tell him your goodbyes so we can leave now." The Raikage had told her.

She turned around and moved down to her knees to stare at him. "It's time for me to go now Naruto-kun and maybe I'll see you again in the future." She told him.

"That's not how you said goodbye because that wasn't how Anko had said goodbye to Yugao today." Naruto told her with a pout.

"Why don't you show me how she did it then?" Yugito said back while Anko was paled very pale.

"Ok, this what she did after saying goodbye." He kissed her which Yugito's eyes widen big time.

Hokage looked at Anko who just gave a nervous smirk back to him. The Raikage on the other hand started to laugh hard while he was seeing that. He couldn't believe that a little kid had kissed the jailer of the two tailed neko.

They heard a click then seen a flash before they looked back at Ayame holding a camera in her hands. "Little Naruto-kun gave you a kiss maybe you two really will get married in the future together."

"What you saying I'm eight for crying out loud and what is this kiss you speak of?" Naruto asked confused.

"A kiss is something you give someone you really like and it was what you just did. You used your lips to give her a big kiss on her lips." Ayame told him with a grin.

"Really…but Anko-chan and Yugao-chan did it…" Naruto looked at Anko which she just nodded her head to him.

"Thank you for the kiss Naru-kun and see you again soon." Yugito told him before she left with her leader.

Naruto just watched her go before the Hokage had let out a laugh. "Don't worry you'll see her again in two years when the jonin test start. Because she'll be there in order to try to rank up to jonin." He told the little boy.

"Yay! I mean fine." Naruto looked away while everyone laughed again.

"Let's head home so you can tell me all about your day out with your girlfriend." Anko teased him before she took his hand.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled before they heard Ayame add in that his wife. "Not my wife either!"

When they got home she had talked to him about how the Hokage was giving them both monthly checks to use. He didn't understand why he was getting one as well yet she just told him that it was for days she was gone. That Yugao and Anko wouldn't be home due to missions and that she would have someone else watching him.

Later that night they were in the middle of eating dinner together. "I'm home! Did you two miss me!?" Yugao yelled out while walking inside the place.

She walked to the kitchen to see them eating which caused her to smile. She just moved to sit down at the table with them. "How was your day so far you two? Do anything fun or meet anyone new?" She teased Naruto.

"How do you even know that?" She glared at Yugao which she just smirked.

"The Hokage told me before he told me he found out about us." She looked at Anko before she just paled once more. "He also told me Naruto-kun had his first kiss because of us which was very cute and funny." Naruto glared more.

"We'll talk later Anko-chan when Naruto-kun goes to bed and I know my day was a pain in the neck." She stated before stealing some of Anko's food.

Anko just got up and moved behind her lover and started to rub her neck. She just smirked when Yugao looked back at her because she wanted to get some points in before the long talk. She disliked all these long talks that her lover had given her.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed how Naruto and Yugito acted together.

Seems Anko's secret caused a very funny thing to happen.

How will Naruto handle the future and soon the school life?

Till next time, see you and hope you all enjoyed the story. I hope you let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne Arianna Maranochi - I'm glad you found the story to your liking and no it's not weird. The first stories in real life made for Leviathan was the bible version of it. A huge fish like in Bayonetta game. I'm just using the version of it from final Fantasy games with it being a winged serpent.

XJ26483 – Yes, Kyuubi is a female in this.

Thank you everyone for all your feedback and I hope you will keep letting me know what you think.

* * *

Naruto had finished with his dinner he went to the bed in order to sleep. He did look back to see Anko had a grin on her face, her hands were moving to Yugao's chest. He had no idea what was about to happen, he just closed the bedroom door and climbed on the bed before going to sleep.

Once Naruto was inside the bedroom and away from them, the two of them started to kiss each other. Their hands moved each other's bodies and stripping each other out of their clothes. Anko just smirked when Yugao was naked and in front of her.

"Have I told you how much I missed playing with your body Yugao-chan?" She asked her girlfriend.

"We had sex two days ago and man your one horny woman." She teased back before she moved Anko onto the couch.

Hour or two later he was shaking in the bed while sweating up a storm. His nightmares were starting to happen once more. This time it was starting to grow much worse and he couldn't seem to understand it all.

Nightmare started.

Naruto was in the middle of running away from someone in Konoha that had a robe on along with a hood. He didn't know whom this person was, he just had known he was trying to catch him. He wanted get away from him fast yet no one would help him at all. He asked a lot of people for help while being chased.

He didn't know why this person wanted to hurt him and he didn't know why he was being chased. The only thing he had known was he needed to run faster and he had to find a safe place to hide no matter what.

"No, need to run from me because I'm going make you stronger. You'll be my perfect weapon against Konoha." The man had told him.

He just kept running the fastest he could with his small legs, he was still just a child. When he had fallen down, soon after he was knocked out cold.

When he woke up he was in a jail cell and he didn't know what was going on. He just had known it was dark and cold which scared him. He wanted to go home and he didn't want to be in this place at all, he started to cry while sitting on the cold ground.

He didn't know where he was taken and he couldn't hear anything outside of the cell. All he could see was darkness and the coldness against his body. He wanted to see the old man and he wanted to be saved by someone.

Nightmare ended.

Naruto woke up crying before two naked women rushed inside the bedroom. They didn't know what had happened or what was wrong. They did look at each other and started to think they had known what just happened to Naruto. They figured he had the same problem Anko did with her nightmares that she had over the years.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Anko asked him before sat down on the bed.

He looked over at them confused to why they didn't have any clothes on their bodies. Yugao just looked away with a blush on her face for forgetting they were still naked. Anko on the other hand didn't care at all, she just rubbed his head softly with her right hand.

"Had a nightmare about when I was taken away from Konoha. I don't really remember what happened during last two years that I was taken for." He told them still scared.

His head moved into Anko's chest while she just comfort him the best she could. She didn't care if his head was there and she didn't care if she was still naked. She did think Yugao's red face was cute to see even if part of her wished he woke up after they got done fooling around.

"You are all sweaty and I think you should take a bath with Yugao-chan." She teased with a smirk.

"Don't worry you are safe now Naruto-kun and no one can hurt you anymore." Yugao picked him up and headed for the bathroom.

"Why are you all sweaty did you have a nightmare too?" Naruto asked, Yugao just let out a nervous giggle.

Anko hated to see Naruto like that and she hated her ex-sensei because it was all his fault. It just gave her another reason to hate the snake and she wished she could kill him. He hated ruined so many lives with his greed for power.

She moved her hand to her shoulder where her curse mark was at, she looked outside the bedroom window. No matter what she did she couldn't get away from him and she didn't want Naruto to live with that fear hanging over his head forever like she had to.

She just started to go to the bathroom where she started to hear a lot of noises. Noises of Naruto trying get out of taking a bath. She did wish he would just listen to what they had done him to do like take a bath or brush his teeth.

"Someone trying to get out of taking a bath I see?" Anko asked, she placed her arms under her breasts.

"He's always trying to get out of taking one." Yugao told her while cleaning Naruto up.

After the bath and which Naruto was very upset about. The three of them had gone to sleep which both women agreed to use the money Hokage gave them to find a bigger place soon. They did know Naruto couldn't always share a bed with the two of them forever.

Two years later and the three of them were living in a two-bedroom house. The village was getting ready for the jonin tests and Naruto couldn't wait to see Yugito again. He was standing outside the village along with Anko who had the day off. She just shook her head because she had found this to be very cute.

She did get annoyed with all the jokes and dealing with people since others learned of her dating Yugao. That was why she wanted no one to find out even so she had to deal with it all and find a way to make things work easier.

Anko had just made Tokubetsu jonin and she was only twenty-years old and Yugao was busy with her Anbu duties. Yugao was eighteen years old and already doing deadly missions that worried Anko to no end.

"So you waiting for your girlfriend to show up are you? Don't you think you're a bit too young to be dating someone?" Anko teased him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled back then he noticed Yugito.

He started run up to her and hugged her since her team stared at her funny. Yugito just looked at him with a smiled before she noticed the stares from her teammates. She just looked away because she didn't know what to say back to them about all of this.

"I didn't know you had a kid Yugito-chan." She looked at her teammate with a glare.

"I don't have a kid Samui-chan and it's not funny." Her team just started to laugh more.

"Hello Naruto-kun and how have you been?" She asked him, ignoring her teammates.

"I have been great and how are you? I'm just glad that you aren't late or forget to come to visit or something. ." He told her with a smile on his face.

She just gave him a giggle because she did miss seeing him. He was just someone that she had found to be cute, she enjoyed being near him. She also didn't plan on losing her matches in the testing that was going on. That was because she was already a jonin and only here to keep the Raikage safe.

Kirabi started to do his rap which caused Naruto to stare at him. He looked back Yugito whom just had her hands cover her face. The last thing she wanted was Kirabi her sensei to make a scene like that in front of her.

"Why does he talk funny? He does seem very strange and he's very big. Also a bit funny looking too." Naruto said back to her.

"He's our idiot of a sensei so don't mind him little one." Samui told him with a smile on her face.

"They are really big, bigger than everyone I seen before." He stared at her breasts and poked them.

Samui on the other hand just moved her hands cover them with a blush on her face. She could hear Yugito laughing which made her glare over at her best friend. She didn't find this funny at all no matter what anyone could say.

"The two of us will catch up with you guys later at the hotel." Yugito stated back to her teammates.

She grabbed both Samui and Naruto's hands before dragging them away. when she stopped dragging them that was when she noticed Anko grinning over at them. She did know that this woman was the one that was taking care of Naruto.

"Nice to meet you again and have you showed Naruto-kun other things I need to be careful about?" Yugito asked Anko.

"I don't know and it was cute when he kissed you last time you were here." Anko let that part slip out.

Samui looked over at her best friend and couldn't believe she got kissed by a kid. She couldn't hold it in, she started laughing hard. She honestly didn't see that coming and she wondered what else happened the last time that she was in Konoha.

"So you got kissed by a kid that's rich." Samui smirked at her.

"You are never going to let me live that down aren't you?" Samui just nodded no to head.

"How about we get some food together? I know he missed you a lot." Anko asked them.

Yugito nodded her head with a smile on her lips. The four of them started to go to the ramen stand where they had shared their last time together. He truly did enjoy the last time that she was here with him.

When they got there both the old man and Ayame had smirks on their faces. Yugito just rolled her eyes because she really wasn't going to be allowed to live this down. Part of her did enjoy it all and she did wish he was few years older.

"How old are you Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm twenty-fire years old and my rank is jonin. Even Samui is also same rank and age as me so make sure you are nice to her." She told him before sitting down.

Naruto took his sit next to her with his eyes still glued on her. The other three women at the stand had found this very cute. That Naruto had a crush on someone even if that someone was far older than him.

"You here because some of your village members are taking the tests?" Anko asked her.

"Yes, few teams are coming here to take the test. My team is here to keep the Raikage safe once he gets here tomorrow." Yugito filled her in.

"I'm glad here you're here again." Naruto grabbed her hand with his.

He used his other hand to start eating while Yugito just smiled at how innocent he could be. She did want to learn more about him and she hoped this chance would help her do that. To learn more about the little boy whom, she had thought about since she first met him.

She had started to hold his hand back while the four of them had started to eat their food together. She looked down over at him, she felt some strange feeling from him. She didn't know what it was, she didn't like it because it gave her chills. It was something dark about his aura he had, like a hidden darkness that was trying to break free from him.

Once they got done eating that was when they said their goodbyes to each other and Yugito told Naruto to come back later. She did want to get to know him better and just see how far he would go in the shinobi world.

"So you got a date for tonight don't you?" Anko teased him when they were alone together.

"It's not a date, we just going to talk! You are so mean at times." He told her while they walked home together.

When they got home they could see that Yugao was already home. She was waiting for them on the couch with her eyes looking back over at them. Anko just smiled before she walked over to her then gave her a long kiss.

"Naruto-kun has a date with his girlfriend later tonight." She teased him once more.

"Really now? I hope he doesn't do anything too bad then." Yugao teased him.

Naruto just walked to his room to get away from the two of them. He didn't want to have to deal with their teasing and he just sat on his bed. He was happy to see her more and he did wonder what he will learn about her next time.

Later that night he was at the hotel to see Yugito. He started to knock on her door for a while before it finally had open up. He looked at Yugito that was in a nightgown that barely covered anything up.

Her breasts were showing greatly and the nightgown had covered her nipples. It did pass her rear even if she had nothing underneath down there. She had just put this on quickly because she had forgotten that he was coming over.

" _I'm just glad that Samui-chan is already back in her own room, I swear this heat of yours sucks."_ Yugito talked to Nibi.

" **Sorry kitten and at least she helps take care of your heat issues. Plus, she's one sexy woman to start with."** Nibi had said back to her.

She was glad that he didn't walk in one the two of them going at it. She hated that side effect of having the two tailed neko in her. She can hold the heat in for a while, sooner or later it gets too strong for her to control and Samui helps her out. That was the plan to avoid dealing with one night stands with men.

"Hello there Naruto-kun and why don't you come inside?" She asked him.

He nodded his head while still staring at her, he started to walk inside. She closed the door before the two of them sat down on the bed together. She did her best to cover herself which was why she was sitting crossed legged.

"Did you sleep in?" Naruto simply asked her.

"Yes, something like that. All the walking seemed to make me bit sleepy." She lied back to him.

"True I guess it can do that. When do your village start doing their matches?" He still looked at her.

"In two days the matches start and you better come see them so you can learn few things. Plus, I do need someone to keep him company while I'm sitting there just watching." She told him with a smile.

"Sure I'll be there! What kind of life did you have back at your village?" Naruto asked her.

She didn't know if she should tell him just how her was at the village because not something she liked at all. She was worried what he may think once he had learned the truth of her, she could hear Nibi telling her to do it.

"My life back home not so great, they think of me as a sex kitten. Because inside of me is there two tailed kitty cat and there were times I given into my heat. So I ended up with that insult of a nickname. The Raikage and few others are the closest things I have to friends or any kind of family." She told him, even if she was worried what he may think of her.

"So, you are just like me then? I got the Kyuubi in me." He told her, which had shocked her greatly.

" **He has Kyuubi-hime in him! You need to marry him now and let me have much fun with him! Take him and claim him for your mate and only yours."** Nibi was yelling inside her head.

Yugito couldn't believe that he was the one that had hosted the strongest tailed beast in the world. She just looked down at him which he just moved to sit on her lap, he enjoyed being lose to her.

"Why you called a sex kitten?" Naruto asked confused.

Yugito giggle before she told him the birds and bees which had caused him to blush so badly throughout it. That was when he realized that Anko and Yugao were having sex all these times that he mistaken walked in on.

The two of them had talked till he had fallen asleep on her bed. She looked at him before she could notice he was having a nightmare. He was shaking in his sleep and sweating up a storm, she didn't know why. She did know she wanted to help him, she moved to lay beside him and pulled him into a hug.

She could feel him start to calm down which made her happy. She didn't know what caused this nightmare even so she was there for him. She kept his head on her chest using her breasts as pillows for him. She started to rub his head to try to calm him down. She then noticed that he wasn't shaking anymore and finally had calmed down.

" _Why you affect me so much Naruto-kun? You are too young to be affecting me in ways like this and I hate to see you hurting."_ She thought to herself.

" **There is a saying that you always have someone your fated to be with, linked together by fate. Maybe he's the one you'll end up with if you don't' let others take him from you that is."** For the first Nibi had talked to her without any teasing.

* * *

Is there more to this "sex kitten" than she's telling him?

Naruto now knows the birds and the bees how will he act around Anko and Yugao?

There you have it the next chapter and so many things are going to happen.

What will happen at the tests in the next two days?

Yugito seems to have a very bad heat/mating problem but at least Samui helps her.

Why are the nightmares happening now out of the blue? What would it lead to?

Will Yugito get Naruto in the end or lose him to another person?

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and see you all later.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodbrother 18 – No Yugito won't be a slut in this story. You'll see more of the reasons behind that nickname in the future.

Maxbrevan – There will be more than just Yugito, I just don't know who yet.

I know been gone long time and sorry for the wait. Hopefully my life becomes less chaos from now on. On with the story and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto had spent the night with Yugito, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He had learned so much about her, he also learned other things like what sex was, even if he wished he hadn't learned about birds and bees.

It had started to get weird around both Anko and Yugao due to learning the truth, sometimes he wished he couldn't hear. He did know that he enjoyed learning about Yugito and he hoped to learn even more about her. Being near her had calmed him and it made the pain in his neck go away when she was close to him.

The tests for the jonin rank were about to begin and Naruto was trying his best to find Yugito. On his shoulder was the tiny Motoko which he watched her look around with her tiny head. He enjoyed seeing her this happy and cheerfully, it was first time she was around so many people like this.

He just wished he could be in the matches fighting, he wasn't one to enjoy watching. He was training harder than anyone his own age. He had the stamina that most fully trained shinobi would kill for, in many ways.

When they got closer to the Hokage's box he could see the old man sitting down and the Raikage standing up. He was about to sit down before Motoko started to panic with her tail poking over to the Raikage's chair, better yet underneath it. When Naruto moved his head to look underneath he could see many tags on the wood of the chair.

Naruto rushed the way over to them before he grabbed the chair and used his wind powers to throw it into the air above the box. Once it was in the air everyone could see it blow up once the tags went off. He just looked then fall on his rear before smiling, he was glad he had made it in time because Yugito would be sad otherwise.

He did learn that the Raikage was one of the people that she cared about. He did know she didn't have many friends due to what she had inside of her just like him. That was why he couldn't let this man die like that or she would be heart broken.

"How did you know that would happen Naruto?" The 3rd Hokage had asked him.

"Motoko started to panic and poke with her tail at the funny tags underneath the chair. If he goes boom into tons of pieces, then Yugito-chan will be sad." Naruto told him, he watched both men laugh.

"Raikage-sama what just happened!? Tell me did someone attack you and where is the attacker now!?" Mabui had rushed over to them, she was worried about her leader.

Alongside her was both Samui and Yugito that waved down at Naruto, he just smiled. He then looked at Motoko that was spinning her head because she was daze with all the running. He just petted her head before she started to stare back at him.

"Did you really have to run that fast? You made me so dizzy…." Motoko hissed out to him.

"Seems that Naruto had just saved my life due to someone putting tags underneath my chair. I am surprised someone could get passed both our eyes like that." A had told them.

"Yes, I think it time we set up the guards due to this." The 3rd Hokage replied back to him.

"I know, yes I know a good way to do that!" All of them looked back at Naruto before he walked out of the Hokage box.

They all had watched him summon Leviathan into the air before he just waves up at her, they couldn't believe he could summon a boss like that. Nibi on the other hand couldn't believe that he was telling the truth about having Leviathan for a summon.

"He really does have the summon that belonged to the Sage of the six paths." Yugito told them, hearing that caused everyone to be shocked.

"Levi-chan you are on guard duty because someone try to blow up this big strange looking leader there. So stay on a look out for other strange people and no eating everyone!" Naruto pointed over to A which he just looked at Yugito.

"He's ten, so you do kind of look weird to him." Yugito simply stated back to her leader.

He started to walk back to them while very huge winged serpent moved into the sky to keep watch on him. She did care a lot about him and she was also someone that believed that Naruto could finish what the Sage had started. To bring peace to this world and that was because of her feeling there was a link between the two of them.

"Let's go watch the boring fighting now." He stared up at Yugito before he pulled her away from the group.

The two leaders looked at each other like they had the same kind of idea, it was something that could help both villages. Their eyes moved back to the pair that was walking off in order to watch the tests together.

When the two of them finally sat down in order to watch the fighting. Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to care much for it. There wasn't much cool fighting in his mind and he wanted something more fun.

"How much longer is this? There is no good fighting and I'm bored again. I don't like being bored like this." Naruto asked her.

"Still got awhile to go and it can't be that bad? I mean I'm here with you." Yugito replied back to him.

He moved back to his feet then moved to sit down on her lap, she just had tiny blush on her cheeks. He just looked at the fighting not bothered by what he was doing or the blush on her face.

" **He really is a sly one isn't he? I wonder if he likes your lap or something else."** Nibi teased her jailer.

When the fighting had finally ended that was when the two of them walked back to the Hokage box. They could see both leaders talking to each other while Samui gave Yugito a look of pity for unknown reason.

"Just the two people we wanted to talk to. I do hope you enjoyed watching the fights." The Hokage told them before waving them over to them.

"What you need to talk to us about old man? Fighting was boring but I did have very soft sit to sit on!" That alone had caused Yugito to blush hard.

"I wish I had a soft sit like that because my back hurts." Samui teased them.

"Shut up and what do you need to tell us?" Yugito hissed back at her best friend.

"We have made a deal that will help both of our villages get along much better in the future. The two of you hold a very big part to that." A had told them, Naruto just stared back at him.

"I don't hold anything in my hands, what you talking about? You are very strange and sometimes I really think you making things up now." A very confused Naruto asked him.

"What I mean is you will help bring better friendship to the villages by marrying each other." He filled both in.

"No, sorry can't get married unless Levi-chan approves." Naruto started to fly up to sky in order to talk to the snake.

Everyone watching was shocked that he could fly like that, they look at the Hokage whom was only one not shocked. Anko had told him about this years ago and he did know he was still somewhat surprised to really see that it was true.

"Why would he need his summon to approve of something like this? I mean isn't he the one that is the boss of his summon animal?" Samui had asked them.

"In normal cases that can be but this summon? If it truly belongs to the sage, then there may be a reason behind it. From what his foster mother has told me, this serpent acts like Naruto's real mother." The Hokage had stated back.

Naruto got done filling Leviathan in on what was going on and she had told him to stay in the air while she moved down to them. Naruto let out a pout because he didn't want be stuck in the air like that even if Motoko was trying to play with him.

"So, you want to marry my partner off to the jailor of the neko?" Yugito looked shocked and bit hurt. "No, Naruto-kun didn't tell me. I just can sense all the tailed beasts due to my link to the six sage as you call him. "

She smiled because she was glad that he didn't tell him. She didn't mind if he had even so she would have liked it if he had warned her. Her eyes still stared up at the huge serpent that seemed to be studying them with her large slit eyes.

"Yes, he seems to have a strong crush on Yugito-chan here. Right now our villages aren't on the best terms and this may help him many ways. It will also give Naruto someone that will truly care about him." A had told the serpent even he was somewhat scared of it.

"I have few rules first and one being is for the Nibi Matatabi. If he is to marry your jailer then you will also be his mate, if you ever cheat on him. I'll remind you of how much of a nightmare I can be." Serpent hissed slowly out.

Matatabi on the other hand was scared inside Yugito's mind, she didn't want to see this serpent angry ever again. It was one of the only things that she feared in this world and it was something she wished she could forget.

She didn't know which she would fear more, this serpent or the ten tailed beast. Sometimes she didn't know where or how this serpent grown to be such a powerful being. The old man refused to tell any of the beasts about where he had met the leviathan nor where she even was born.

"Rule two like I had told that Anko woman that's taking care of him. I'll be training him in the way of the sage soon. He will go down the same path that Hagoromo which again you know him as the sage of six paths. I still do not know why he has such a link to the old man even so I refuse to let anyone use him or hurt him ever again." Leviathan's eyes promised hell to anyone that would hurt him.

"I do know that will he bring peace to this world and he will finish what the old man started. He has a gift to change people and he has the gift to heal people's hearts. This world has been torn by war for far too long and he will change it in the future." She let herself take a good deep breath before speaking again.

"So remember just what I'm entrusting to you and just what I'll do if you break my trust. I only warn people once and only once." The serpent warned them.

"Thank you for telling us all of this and are you saying that Naruto has family link or something else? I mean he is part Uzumaki but that's all." The Hokage had told her.

"Could be family or something else, could be same powers he may gain. We will have to wait and see. Don't forget Miss and Matatabi keep your heat in check and never cheat on him." She warned once last time before flying up.

" **Damn that serpent and I'm still scared as hell of her. I wonder if sleeping with Samui is cheating because she is a woman not a male."** Matatabi whined out.

"I never thought I would see her scared of someone…Just who the hell is that serpent?" Yugito asked to everyone around her.

"There is an old legend about a winged serpent that sleeps around world. That it has been alive since the birth of this world and that it will live in till the last day of our world." The Raikage had told them.

Naruto finally landed down and walked over to them, he didn't know what was just said to everyone. His small blue eyes looked up at Yugito which she just smiled down at her. She did know even if she was stuck marrying someone at least it was someone with same burden that she had.

"Naruto it does seem like that she is ok with it and you will get married in Kumo when you are fourteen. That will be when you will be a genin and Yugito-chan will be living in Konoha but can visit Kumo anytime she wants." Hokage had told him.

Yugito was about to yell in till she heard that she can visit anytime. She may hate almost everyone there even so there was still some people she cared about. She just started to rub Naruto's head, she could tell he was still confused by everything.

"Why fourteen? I'm stronger than genin right now. Why do you keep holding me back from doing missions and not being so bored!?" He looked back at the older man.

"Because I changed the rules to genin need to be fourteen before they can live the life of a shinobi. Plus, there is no war going on so we don't need to force people too young to have to deal with the burden of shinobi life too soon." The Hokage had explained to him.

"I have one rule and that's you have to make Anko-chan will a dress to the wedding." Naruto laughed hard once he said that.

"I think that we have better chance of the world freezing over Naruto. The day that woman wears anything woman like is the day we all are doomed." Hokage had told him, scarred by the image of Anko in a dress.

Samui had pulled Yugito away from everyone, she couldn't believe her best friend agreed to all of this. Her eyes studied her and she could tell that Yugito's eyes were still looking back over at the little blonde hair boy.

"Why are you going along with this because you agree to be married off to another village. To someone that is still just a kid. Not just that but from another village that may not even treat you fairly due to you being from Kumo?" Samui asked her.

"Because I feel something special when I'm near him. Beside everyone back home treats me like that damn sex kitten, so maybe this my best chance to be happy?" Yugito told her back with a smile on her face.

She could feel hands on her rear against pushing her forward, she didn't know where he was pushing her to. All she did know was that she was letting him guide her to where he wanted her to go with him. When they did stop they were in front of the same ramen stand which she just shook her head.

"You really do eat here at this place way too much do you know that?" Yugito asked him already knowing the answer.

"That can never be true because you can never eat enough ramen!" Naruto yelled back while pushing her in.

"The love birds are back and what can we get you two?" Ayame asked them.

"I'm not a bird, so speak sense already." Naruto told back which caused both women to giggle down at him.

They told her their order before sitting down together even so Naruto was smiling the biggest one he could. He was finally really happy and he hoped that nothing would ruin things. He started to feel the curse mark acting up even so he put it out of his mind.

Midway into their meal they noticed both Yugao and Anko walking over to them. He did wonder just how they would react to what had just happened. He watched the two of them take their sits next to them with their eyes glued on the two of them.

"What have you two been up to? I hope nothing naughty because then you will have to be yelled at for." Anko teased the two of them.

"The old monkey married us together. We will be getting married once I'm a genin at the age of fourteen. I swear dumb monkey making me wait so long to do missions." Naruto told them while eating his ramen.

"WHAT!" Both women yelled at the same time.

Naruto was holding his ears in pain with a glare over at the two screaming women. He didn't know why they had to yell so loud, I mean if anyone should be mad it should be him. Not only was he going be married he had to wait four more years to be a shinobi.

"So I was right you would end up marrying each other. Make sure to have many kids that will eat ramen like Naruto-kun." Ayame told them while trying get hearing back in her eyes.

"You aren't going let me live this down aren't you?" Yugito asked, her eyes watched Ayame nod her head no.

"He had the guts to do something like that without even asking if we would allow it?" Anko asked the two of them.

Yugito had filled them in before she watched them walk off to see their leader. She did hope that her own leader wouldn't be killed by the two angry women. Her eyes moved over to the person she would end up marrying in four short years.

The rest of day the two of them just enjoyed it together. He had learned more about her and Samui which he didn't know how close both women were. Yugito figured it would be best to tell him when he was older and could handle it better.

Four years had passed by since then and Naruto had seen Yugito on and off during the four years. He did know he hated that he couldn't skip the shinobi school because it was just boring to him. He was already strong enough to be a Chunin if not higher than that, he would never understand the old monkey way of thinking.

He got along with some of the people at the school even so he hated every single moment of being there. He was finally waiting to be placed on a team and his eyes scanned the class room he was in. He could see two teenage girls fighting over who would sit with the Uchiha which caused him to roll his eyes.

He couldn't believe that fangirls had made it into a genin team, he had pity who ever got stuck with dealing with them. His eyes moved to the teacher that was about to call out the genin teams and with that he closed his eyes.

"Team seven Sakura, Sasuke and Shino. Your sensei is Kakashi which you may just want to wait on the roof for his lazy ass." Iruka had told them.

"Team eight Hinata, Kiba and Naruto. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." He went on to the rest of the teams.

A long black hair woman walked in with two ruby eyes, she called for her team. Naruto just got up and headed over to her because he already known who she was. She was one of Anko's close friends and he had met her many times over the years. He also did know that she had been taking care of Hinata for long time.

When they got outside she took them to the dango stand to get to know them. She placed their order before moving her eyes to study them, she didn't think she would get Naruto. She did know that he would be a wild card due to his bloodline and other things.

"Why don't we tell each other more about ourselves and I'll go first. That way you can see how you should do it and not stack off." Kurenai warned them.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and my likes are tea, gardening, hot springs and genjutsu. My hobbies are learning more genjutsu and doing my likes. The things I dislike are rapists and perverts. My dream is to see my new genin team to go far in their lives." Once she was done she pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are many things. I like to train and not be bored, I also like my soon to be wife Yugito-hime. I love ramen and doing things with Yugito-hime. My dislikes are waiting for ramen to cook and when Yugito-hime goes back to her village. My hobbies are training to grow stronger. My dream is to bring peace to this world and finish what the Sage had started years ago." When Naruto finished his team just stared at him.

Kurenai was worried about Hinata because she did know her feelings for him, her ruby eyes stared back at him. She did know who this Yugito was due to walking in on them, no they weren't having sex. They were just making out on his bed, she did wonder how far they would have gone.

"You are only fourteen yet you are getting married! Are you out of your mind man? I mean to be tied down to one woman forever and at this age!?" Kiba yelled shocked at him.

Before he could answer back he watched Kiba beaten by both of their female team members. He did feel sorry for Kiba even if it was his own fault for getting such a beat down. This was one of reasons he never would be a pervert around women like his foolish teammate.

"Why do women always aim for the balls?" Kiba asked in pain, it was same place his sister always kicked him.

"My Name is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto slowly tuned everything out by then.

He didn't mean anything wrong by it, it just he had spent years in school with them. So he pretty much didn't really need to listen to all of this. That and he had always got bored very fast if Yugito wasn't with him.

When they finished with the talking together Naruto had headed home or he had tried to head home. He looked at Kurenai whom had her hand on his shoulder that kept him in place, he didn't know what she was up to this time. The last time she had caused him to have a nose bleed due to one of her genjutsu tricks.

"I just wanted to talk to you about how this team going to work. I know you long enough to know you always been a wild card. I know you are stronger than any of the genin this year and I do know how easily you get bored." Kurenai said the last part with a glare aimed at him.

"It's not my fault I find many things boring and I have been stronger than anyone here since I was eight years old. I still don't know why the old monkey didn't just let me skip ranks and do missions years ago." Naruto whined once more about that.

"Because he cares about you and you know how badly Itachi went crazy. Being shinobi at young age can cause things like that to happen and it's wise for you to remember that. You shouldn't try to grow up too fast and forget to enjoy your life." Kurenai told him with a small smile.

"Because you never know when it maybe your last moment in this world, you shouldn't rush everything by. Just think on things that's all I ask and I'll see you tomorrow in the morning for your genin test." She smiled once more before walking away.

He just watched her go before he had headed to his home. He had known that she was only trying to care. He just didn't have the time to enjoy life, he had to help people. He had to bring peace to this world like Leviathan told him, first step was becoming the Hokage. Once he got that done then he could focus on helping more people with much easier time.

When he got inside his room he noticed there was someone sleeping in his bed. He smiled before sitting on the bed, he moved his hand to pull the covers off her. His eyes looked at her sleeping form and her sleeping outfit. It was just pair of red panties with a matching bra. He started to rub up and down her legs which slowly caused her to wake up.

He did enjoy feeling her body with his hands, he enjoyed the smooth feeling of her skin. His hand moved to her rear before he moved his hand underneath her panties. He grabbed her ass cheek slowly which made her eyes stare back at him. She just shook her head before sitting up forcing him to move his hand out of there.

"Good morning and you surprise to see me?" She asked him with a smirk on her sleepy face.

"Yup and I'm glad to see you again so soon." Naruto replied back with a kiss to her lips.

"I do know that I can't wait because three more weeks till I finally marry you." Naruto told her while kissing down her neck.

"Yea, I know you just can't wait to have my body finally that's all." Yugito teased him.

"You hurt me so much you know that?" He gave one of his own tease back.

He undid her bra before he tossed it on the floor near the bed. His mouth moved to her nipples to suck and tease them. He kept on doing that till she moved him away with a blush on her face, he did know she always stopped him every time.

"You know my rule and once we married then you can have your way anytime, anywhere you want me." She smirked back at him.

She felt him move her panties off her body before he pushed her down on the bed. Her eyes watched him just look back at her, she enjoyed the feeling of being underneath them naked. That was something she hoped she would enjoy forever.

"You know that you make so hard not to play with you. Wearing just these in my bed like that, are you sure you aren't one that can't hold back?" Naruto teased her, his mouth biting on her neck softly.

"Naru…" Yugao's voice stopped when her eyes landed on them.

"What the hell are you two doing! Get dressed now!" Yugao yelled on the top of her lungs.

She couldn't believe that Naruto was already trying to have sex with Yugito, her eyes just glared at the two of them. She did know that even she enjoyed seeing the neko naked even so she still glared at them.

Once Yugito was fully dressed in her normal purple outfit she just smiled back over at the woman. She was glad that she had stopped them before she lost herself in her heat for her soon to be husband.

"I was going tell you that we taking you out to dinner for finally becoming a shinobi of the village. Yugito-chan you can come along if you want and we'll be leaving in ten minutes so no more sex." She told them before walking out.

"I was having fun which that sucks." Naruto pouted which earned him a giggle.

"You only have few more weeks to wait and I know you can handle it." She teased him before leaving the room.

His eyes watched her hips move side to side to tease him, he just cursed her in his mind. There was no way he could handle weeks if she kept on teasing him like that. He slowly got up and headed out of the room to catch up with his love.

The two of them may not fully love each other yet or know each other enough to really be married together. Even so they have been doing their best to get to know each other and truly understand one another. Naruto did know that he would never ask for anyone better because she was the best woman in his eyes.

When Naruto got inside the living room with Yugito they noticed that the Raikage and the Hokage both were waiting for them. They didn't know what was going on due to the fact that Yugao told them they were going out to dinner.

"I have bad news for the two of you, the wedding is being put on hold." The Raikage had told them.

"What!" Yugito howled back over at her leader.

"The council and many of the clans of our village plotted against the idea of our villages being allied. They hold to much hate on the past wars and Naruto has to win the next Chunin. If he loses to the members of our village the wedding is called off. "He regretfully told them.

"So they want to control who I end up with? They were ones that caused my life hell with this so called sex kitten." Yugito grinded her teeth together.

"It's going be fine Yugito-hime because I only have to win these fights, I'm already stronger than any genin. So I'll win no matter what." Naruto had told her.

"I also bring a gift to help you just do that, you can't tell anyone." The Raikage handed him few scrolls of his own jutsu.

He had helped these would aid him in the future and show that he meant what he said. That he wanted to bring peace with their villages and let the past war end with the past. He wasn't scared to go to war with Konoha again he just didn't want to see more of his people killed for foolish reasons.

"What if he doesn't win?" Anko was the one that asked.

"Then both villages can't be allies and Yugito-chan will end up marrying the winner. I did my best to stop this even so the Daimyo is on their side." Naruto just stared back at him.

He wouldn't let himself lose to anyone because he refused to lose Yugito. He headed outside to the backyard to start training. He had to push himself even harder than ever if he wanted to make sure he won no matter what.

* * *

How will the Chunin test go once he finally gets there?

What is his link to the Sage? Is it family ties? Power? Spirit?

Why is the neko scared of Leviathan?

Thanks for reading and see you all later.


End file.
